parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Surprise at Two O'Clock Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Surprise at Two O'Clock Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Have A Surprise at Two O'Clock! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for The Surprise at Two O'Clock! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Watches, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Guess What!, Blue Has A Surprise For Us! *Blue: That's Right! *Steve: Okay!, Is It Time for Our Surprise? *Blue: Nope!, Not Yet! *Sprinkles: Well, Will Our Surprise Be Ready at 3 O'Clock? *Blue: Nope! *Steve: No! *Little Bill: Well, Will Our Surprise Be at Two O'Clock? *Blue: Yep!, Our Surprise Will Be at Two O'Clock! *Little Bear: But How Will We Know That It's Two O'Clock? *Blue: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use This Clock That I Made! *Sprinkles: Oh!, So This is What Two O'Clock Looks Like! *Steve: See?, The Little Hand is On The 2, and The Big Hand is All The Way Up There at The 12! *Blue: Uh-Huh!, That's Right! *Steve: Let's Look at Our Watch! *Sprinkles: Is It Two O'Clock, Yet? *Blue: No!, It's Not Two O'Clock, Yet! *Steve: Yeah!, Because The Little Hand Will Get to The 2, When The Big Hand Gets All The Way Around to The Top! *Blue: Yep!, So We Have to Wait Until The Big Hand Gets to The Top! *Oswald: Hey, Blue!, What is The Surprise Gonna Be? Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts